Be Strong Believe
by usagi's ichigo
Summary: Allen, Lenalee, Lavi, and Kanda enroll into Mizuki High School of the Arts to find a girl with a strange ability. They soon find themselves fighting with Road Camelot and Yami for controll of the Innocence. Who will win? Yami's my OC from Who Am I? R&R!


Hello Usagi's Ichigo here! I'm back with more D. Gray Man stories!! Not all my stories will be about D. Gray Man, but I just keep thinking about this so I decided to make a fanfiction for this! I'll keep this story as short as possible because I have to update this story and Who Am I? (my other DGM ff!) So this is my second fanfiction for D. Gray Man so yeah! Like I've said before, I only watched the anime and I didn't read the manga… oh and I don't own D. Gray Man!

This Will Help You:

_Italics- Thinking to themselves or Inner Thoughts _

**X: Bold thingy :X it's for actions, where they are in the story, and etc.**

(**Usagi**:) it stands for Usagi's Ichigo! It's like Author Notes!

Please enjoy this story!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Part 1:

**X: At Mizuki High School :X**

"Who are these people?" Yuki Fuyumi questioned as she stared at a group of people at the school office.

"Hey Yuki! Did you hear? We're having exchange students here!" Rima Seiren said.

"There's something fishy about them. Why would we have four exchange students all at the same time. Something's up." Yuki said in her usual bored tone.

"Hey the kid with the red hair looks hot! Let's try to talk to him!" Rima said while dragging Yuki with her to the office.

"How in the world did we end up here?" Allen asked Lenalee.

"You don't remember what happened last night?" Lenalee responded.

"Let me try to remember…" Allen said in a daze.

**X FLASHBACK X**

"_Mizuki High School of the Arts is not your ordinary school. Anyone who tries to enroll into this school has to be either rich or smart. Every year at the beginning of summer, thousands of kids try out for a scholarship to this school. Out of that thousand only the top ten of those children will actually make it." Koumi started. _

"_Why would do you want us to go to Mizuki High?" Lavi asked._

"_Yeah, wouldn't it be strange to have us at a school?" Allen said._

"_What about our work here?" Lenalee asked._

_Kanda just stood there, not saying anything. _

"_Well, the principal has been complaining about strange violence at school. At first the principal thought it was just regular teenage rebellion, but it seems that super strength was used in the fights. It could be Innocence that is causing the problem." Koumi said._

"_Besides, Allen you're fifteen, Lenalee you're sixteen, and Lavi and Kanda you're seventeen! You guys will fit right in!" Koumi finished. _

_**Usagi**__: I don't really know if that's really how old they are.. let's just pretend they are xDD!)_

"_Well, I've always wanted to see what school was like…" Allen said. _

"_Will we get to wear cute school girl uniforms?" Lenalee asked happily._

"_Hey do they have a sports team?" Lavi asked. _

_Everyone looked at Kanda expecting him to say something._

"_Do they have a Kendo Club?" he said quietly. _

"_Hahaha I knew you guys would want to go to school! This reminds me of my good old days…" Koumi said drifting off. "You guys will start going to school tomorrow, but for now GOODNIGHT!" Koumi said._

**X END FLASHBACK X**

"So that's what happened…" Allen said.

"Hey, let's just try to make the best of it!" Lenalee said with her warm smile.

"Yeah, sure! Are we in the same class?" Allen asked.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure we are!" Lenalee answered.

Allen glanced at Kanda and said, "Hey, Kanda! I heard you're in the same class as Lavi!"

"Don't remind me…" he answered gloomily.

"Come on! Don't be like that Yu! Let's make our school days an enjoyable memory!" Lavi said while giving Kanda a friendly smile.

"Don't call me that… and at school I'm going to pretend that I don't know you…" Kanda said while returning the smile with a frown.

"Uhm… excuse me, but are you guys new here?" Rima asked.

"Yeah we are! Who are you?" Allen asked blankly.

"Oh sorry, I forgot to introduce myself! My name is Rima Seiren! I'm in the fourth year student in class room 4-A. What are your names?" Rima said friendly. Yuki stood behind her, but said nothing.

(**Usagi**: The grades go by American style. Fourth year student would be a senior, Third year student would be a junior, Second year student would be a sophomore, and First year would be a freshmen.)

"I'm Lavi! I believe we are in the same class." Lavi said.

'_WAHHHHHHH! I'M SOO LUCKY! I'M IN THE SAME CLASS AS HIM!!!' _Rima said in a cloud of happiness.

"I'm Lenalee Lee and this is Allen Walker. I think we're in the second class in room 2-B." Lenalee said while introducing Allen and herself.

Everybody stared at Kanda expecting him to introduce himself. He said nothing.

"Oh ignore him! He's just like that.. his name is Kanda Yu. We're in the same class as him." Lavi said directing it to Rima.

'_I'm in the same class as that __ice block? No way.. oh well at least Lavi's in my class!' _Rima thought still in her cloud of happiness.

Allen looked behind Rima and saw a girl with long red-ish orange hair.

"I'm sorry I don't think I've got your name…" he said while smiling.

"My name is Yuki Fuyumi. I'm a second year student in class 2-B." she said all in one tone.

"Nice to meet you Yuki!" Allen said.

Lenalee looked over at Yuki and immediately noticed she was wearing expensive looking jewelry. The necklace chain was black and it had a big crystal in the middle. The bracelet bands she wore on both wrists were black as well. In the center of the bands was a green X.

"I like your necklace and bracelet bands!" Lenalee said while running up to Yuki.

"Now that you mention it… Yuki you've been wearing those for a long time already. Have you ever considered getting new ones?" Rima asked.

"No, I like these!" Yuki said loudly.

"Ok fine! I'm just saying you don't have to get so angry!" Rima said in an annoyed voice.

There was an unwanted silence that hung in the room. The silence was soon interrupted by the principal.

"Oh, Rima, Yuki, would you mind giving these new students a tour of the school?" he said.

"No problem. We will be glad to!" Rima said happily.

'_Yay more Lavi time!!' _laughed Rima in her mind.

"Okay then! Rima you take Lavi and Kanda, and Yuki you take Lenalee and Allen. Here's a permit to skip class the entire day. If any of the teachers ask you why you missed class just tell them that you were doing an errand for me okay?" the principal said while handing Yuki and Rima a pass.

"Sure!" Rima said while walking out to the hallway with Lavi and Kanda behind her.

"So where are we going first?" Lavi asked.

"I'll show you the Cafeteria first!" Rima said. It didn't take long for them to disappear down the hallway.

"Come with me." Yuki demanded as she walked out of the office.

"Ok!" Lenalee said while following Yuki. Allen followed after Lenalee.

"So… Yuki, where are we going?" Allen said while trying to break the silence between the three.

"We're going outside. I'll show you the outside fields." She said in a bored tone.

**X: In the Millennium Earl's Mansion :X**

(**Usagi**: My favorite Noah person Road Camelot! My OC Yami is working as Road's puppet. You know like Lulubell and Mimi or however you spell it xD! Read "Who Am I" it tells you who Yami is, and if you don't feel like it… Yami is an experiment with the levitation Innocence, she can lift objects using her mind.)

It was during the middle of the day, and no matter how large the Earl's Mansion was Road and Yami were still bored.

"I'm so booorrrrrreeeeeedddddd!!!" Road said while dragging the word bored.

Yami looked at Road and said, "Me too.. what do you want to do?"

"I don't know. Maybe we can ask the Earl to give us something to do.." Road answered while dragging her feet into the Earl's room.

"Master Earl!! Do you have anything for us to do? We're really bored." Road said with an annoyed tone.

The Millennium Earl turned around and said, "I was just about to look for you! I need you to destroy this new Innocence I found!"

"This should be fun!" Yami said excitedly.

"Yeah.. where is it?" Road said with an evil smile.

The Earl whispered the place, and Road and Yami made their way there.

**X: Back at Mizuki High :X**

"So this is where we have our P.E. class. It's actually cold out here so you might want to bring out a couple of jackets." Yuki said in her usual bored tone.

"Great! Thanks for letting us know!" Lenalee said while trying to be as friendly as possible.

It wasn't that she didn't like Yuki, it was because Yuki had this strange attitude that made her seem unapproachable.

"Where are we going next?" Allen asked. He eagerly wanted to see the rest of the school.

"I don't know. I like to just sit out here and watch the clouds go by." She responded while lying down on the grass comfortably.

"You're right! We can see the entire city from up here!" Allen said while peering over the side of the hill.

Allen was too busy looking at the city that he didn't hear Lenalee and Yuki's conversation.

"This is really relaxing…" Lenalee said while sitting down next to Yuki.

"Yeah I used to do this with my sister…" Yuki said with a sense of remorse.

"You have a sister?" Lenalee asked in shock.

"Well, yeah, she joined an elite group. She's always moving away to many different places. I haven't talked to her since." Yuki said trying to hold back the tears.

"Oh, why don't you just call her up? Or try writing letters?" Lenalee said.

"It's sort of hard since I have no idea where she is. I remember how the other kids at school used to pick on me, and she used to stand up for me." Yuki started. "That's why I've tried my best to become stronger just like her." She finished.

"You know, Yuki, you don't have to try so hard to become strong. You're already strong and I'm pretty sure many other people think so too!" Lenalee said trying to be a bit encouraging.

"I guess so… You know I used to do so many outrageous things." Yuki said looking at the ground.

"Really like what?" Lenalee asked feeling a conversation picking up.

"Well I've joined various gangs and groups, hoping that I'll learn to fight and become stronger. I've even dyed my hair so many different colors. This isn't my natural color." Yuki said while pointing her finger towards her hair.

"Oh really? Wasn't that dangerous?" Lenalee said.

"Well, yeah, looking back at that now I feel so stupid. I just recently quit a gang known as the Red Bandits." Yuki said laughing strangely.

"What made you decide to quit?" asked Lenalee.

"I don't know. they just annoyed me. Especially the blue-headed-captain who thought she was the best a fighting. I beat her in less then a second." Yuki said laughing in an ominous way.

Lenalee let out an animated sweatdrop and mumbled, "Oh… is that so…"

Out of the nowhere a group of people came up behind Yuki and Lenalee.

"Hey Punk!" a blue haired girl said.

Yuki turned around and whispered, "Speak of the devil…" to Lenalee.

"Yeah, what do you want Bando?" Yuki said while standing up.

"We're still not finished. You're going down!" the girl shouted.

Allen noticed a huge group crowding around Lenalee and Yuki. He ran to the group to see what was happening.

"Is everything alright?" Allen said trying to break the tension.

"Don't get involved unless you want to be killed…" the gang members threatened Allen.

"I'll show you…" Allen said angrily. "Innocence Acti----!" Lenalee covered Allen's mouth before he could say the word Activate.

"Don't use your Innocence unless it's life threatening! Remember what Koumi said?" Lenalee said while releasing Allen.

"Ok fine, but what are we going to do with this crowd of people?" Allen asked Lenalee.

"Don't worry I'll take care of this.." Yuki said stepping up.

"So are you gonna fight or are you scared?" Bando said while shaking her fist up at Yuki.

"Of course I'm gonna fight." Yuki said as she delivered the first punch at Bando's mouth. Blood came gushing out of her mouth.

**X: Up in the Sky :X**

"Hey when did you learn to levitate us so high? It makes it feel like we're flying!!" Road said with excitement.

"Well.. I've practicing!" Yami said while enjoying the compliment.

"Hey are we almost there yet?" Yami asked Road.

"Yup we here! Put us down to the ground!" Road commanded.

"Okay, fine, we're going down!" Yami said as she placed both Road and herself on to the ground.

**X: On the Ground :X**

"Here we are… Mizuki High School of the Arts!" Road said.

"Hey what's that?" Yami asked while pointing to a crowd of people.

"I don't know... WAIT!! There's the exorcists! They're trying to steal the Innocence from us!" Road shouted angrily.

"Let's go Yami…" Road said while stomping towards the crowd.

Yami didn't say anything, but she followed obediently behind Road. She knew Road was angry and she didn't want to say anything to make her any angrier.

Yuki was now engaged with a fight with Bando. It seemed like Yuki was winning. She delivered a punch at Bando's stomach, and she fell to the ground coughing.

"Had enough yet?" Yuki said with her tone.

"No way! You know what? I'm done playing with you! This is where things get serious!" Bando shouted as she pulled out a sword-like knife.

Allen was just about to jump into the fight and stop it, but he saw Yuki's necklace and arm bands glowing.

"Hey Lenalee.. is it me or is Yuki's jewelry glowing?" he asked.

"Innocence…" she whispered.

Suddenly Allen felt like his feet were off the ground. He looked down and his feet really were off the ground!

"Hey? What is this?!" he shouted.

The group of people were too interested at the fight that they didn't look up at Allen. He was floating more then 5 feet off the ground!

Lenalee saw Allen floating. She turned around and saw Road and Yami.

"Road Camelot! What are you doing here?" Lenalee said. Her Dark Boots were starting to glow.

"Well as I say… whenever there's Innocence that needs destroying you can count on me to be there!" she said smiling evilly.

"Get her Yami!" Road commanded.

"TAKE THIS!" Yami shouted as she uprooted a tree and flung it towards Lenalee.

"Innocence Activate!" Lenalee shouted as she flew up. Her boots were letting her stay up in the sky.

Lenalee was feeling grateful since the tree missed her just by a little bit. Lenalee looked down and saw Yami flying upwards.

"It's not over yet!" Yami said as she took out the many daggers she had hidden. She threw them all at Lenalee.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Lenalee shouted as the daggers sliced through her body, causing a pool of blood to gush out.

'_When did she get so strong?!'_ Lenalee thought to herself as she fell to the ground in pain.

Yami took several steps forward. She smiled, lifted up a dozen of heavy rocks, and threw them at Lenalee.

The rocks all landed on top of the fallen girl. A piercing cry interrupted the two fights, and everyone's attention went straight towards Lenalee.

"LENALEE!!" Allen shouted. He was struggling to get out of the invisible floating force field that held him above the ground.

Yuki even turned her head. She was about to say something, but Bando's blade sliced her right arm.

"OWWWWWWWW!" Yuki shouted in pain.

"Your opponent is over here!" Bando shouted as she lunged forward at Yuki.

Bando was just about to cut Yuki to pieces, but someone shouted, "HEY A TEACHER IS COMING!!"

Everyone ran away at the sound of Teacher.

"This isn't over…" Bando said as she disappeared with the crowd.

Yuki turned to see who shouted. It was Rima, she was with Lavi and Kanda.

"Road Camelot! Yami! What are they doing here?" Lavi shouted.

"I don't know, but you can sure know it's not going to be good." Kanda shouted as he took Mugen out of its sheathe.

"Wait… you know those girls?" Rima asked disappointingly.

'_Is that his girlfriend?! Oh no I'm sunk!' _she thought. The inner her was crying a little bit.

"Well.. we're not friends. Please forgive me for what I'm about to do!" Lavi said smiling.

"What are you talking abo---? Ow…" Rima said. Lavi had knocked her out.

"I'm sorry, but we can't have people at this school witnessing our Innocence Activation…" he muttered.

"RIMA! Hey what do you think your doing?" Yuki said while about to beat the snot out of Lavi.

"I did that for her protection!" he was about to do the same to Yuki, but she dogged his punch and grabbed his arm.

"How did you…"

"I'm not as weak as I look…" she said as she twisted his arm behind his back.

"OW.. Ow… ok, ok I'm sorry let go please!!" he shouted in pain.

Yuki let go of Lavi's arm and said, "Who are these people?"

"That is Road Camelot, and her human puppet Yami. They're out to destroy something called Innocence." Lavi explained.

"Innocence?"

"Yeah Innocence. It's a divine substance created in ages past to combat the Millennium Earl. We exorcist have the power to control Innocence and use it for the defeating of the Millennium Earl and the Noah clan." He continued

(**Usagi**: the underlined words are taken out from Wikipedia)

"Noah clan?" she questioned.

"Yeah Road Camelot is a girl from the Noah clan. She's using that other girl Yami to do her dirty work…" Lavi answered.

"Ok so is this what they're after?" Yuki asked pointing to her necklace.

"That's Innocence! Where did you get it?" Lavi shouted in excitement.

"Well.. I got it as a present from my sister before she moved away." she answered.

"Great now help us defeat Road!" Lavi said.

"I can't… it seems to work only sometimes…" Yuki said she was mentally hitting herself.

"Just do your best! It will work out! Just try it!" Lavi said as he tried to free Allen from floating.

'_What should I do?' _Yuki questioned herself.

And that ends Part 1

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

What will Yuki do? What does her Innocence do? Will she stand and fight as an exorcist or will she join Road Camelot? Well you're gonna have to wait and see! Read Part 2 to find out!! Yup…

"This is my newest story! I hope you all enjoyed reading this little bit. Don't worry I'll update my other story soon! I have a lot of work to do so it might take me a while! Just be patient okay? So yeahhh it's coming get ready! Be strong believe (that's my new saying!)!"

-Usagi's Ichigo


End file.
